


Truth Revealed

by theduckninja



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: Jade West and Tori Vega are enemies. They're enemies assigned to fight each other. They needed to fight each other for a grade. Jade promises she won't hit Tori, but Tori never promised she wouldn't hit her. Not that she would or anything. But maybe it's time for their cycle to end.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue comes from the episode.

Knowing that your enemy had permission to hit you was terrifying. Jade West had permission to hit her, or well, fake fight her. Jade West could easily kill her, and she had permission to do it. But she didn’t have to wait until the day of the scene, she could slip up when they rehearse it. It would be easy to actually move her fist a little too forward.

Tori shook her head. She was probably overreacting. Jade wouldn’t do that. She couldn’t hate her that much. She couldn’t. They still barely knew each other. Jade had to have something soft under that hard exterior.

“Vega.” Jade said as she approached the Latina. “You ready to rehearse this thing?”

Tori swallowed hard. “Yeah, sure.” Jade didn’t seem like she was ready to punch her repeatedly. “What kind of scene are you wanting to do?”

“One that involves a fight seems ideal.” Jade said bluntly. At Tori’s hesitation, “I promise not to hit you.”

True to her word, Jade never hit Tori. Every single rehearsal, Jade promised not to hit her. It actually reassured Tori when she did it. Jade made eye contact and looked sincere. Tori began to feel better about the scene after Jade’s constant reassurances.

But the day of the scene finally arrived, and Tori’s nerves were high again as the class neared. She trusted Jade, but Jade could also switch in a second. She could’ve been gaining her trust so the betrayal would sting more. They shared a small smile at the beginning of the class giving her some hope.

When their scene came up, Tori waited for Jade to say what she said every time before they did the scene, but it never came. It drove Tori into overdrive because Jade was planning on hitting her when they had an audience. She felt her anxiety nearly push her into a panic attack. “Butternut!”

“What?” Jade yelled very annoyed at Tori.

Everyone was staring at her. The teacher spoke up, “Tori, what’s wrong?”

This was going to make Jade want to hit her. “I was testing the safe word. It works!” Taking a deep breath feeling Jade’s annoyed stare. “Ok, I’m ready.”

They ran through their scene like normal until Jade claimed that Tori hit her, and Tori most definitely did not. She kept the cane away from Jade’s face. She never felt the cane hit anything, but Jade was there turned away and yelled out the safe word.

Everything started happening so fast, but Tori knew that Jade was fine. She didn’t hurt the thespian, but everyone believed Jade who somehow had a blackeye. Tori watched as everyone helped Jade to the nurse leaving her to think about what she did.

The next day, Lane called her into his office. The security officer, Derek, believed her to be an uncontrollable, violent teenager when that was really Jade. He kept his focus on her shifting at every movement she made.

“I know that Jade probably isn’t your favorite person.” Lane started into a speech.

Jade wasn’t her favorite person, but she wasn’t someone she hated either. It’s not like Tori went around beating people up. The two girls actually formed a semi friendship. “So?”

“So, in life, just because we don’t like someone doesn’t mean we can just beat them with a cane.”

“I didn’t!” Tori was getting tired of saying it. She didn’t hurt Jade West. Jade was playing a mean and horrible prank.

Derek thought she was about to become violent. She hated that people were seeing her as a violent person. She wasn’t.

When Lane started listing off reasons why it may have happened on accident, it started to make sense. She was under so much stress. Her adrenaline was definitely pumping. It may have caused her to not feel the force of hitting Jade’s face.

She still didn’t feel like she did, but she’ll accept that she did. Whatever gets her out of the situation. The whatever turned out to be janitorial duty for a food fight scene and two weeks of detention. At least she didn’t have to redo the scene.

* * *

Hearing that Jade had faked the whole thing was a relief. She knew that she never laid a cane on Jade. She was right all this time and no one would listen to her. Andre apologized for not believing her, but she understood why everyone believe Jade. She had physical proof when Tori only had her word. 

The new problem was whether or not to tell Lane. It would get her out of her punishment and fix her grade, but that gives into the vicious cycle of fighting Jade. A fight that was never going to end. It would only make them hate each other more. It would make their friends feel the awkward, tense vibe from each other.

She opted out of it and showed up to clean the theater as asked. She didn’t want the vicious cycle. Working on cleaning up the theater, she felt Jade behind her. Looking back, she was surprised that Jade was admitting the truth.

When Jade asked her why she didn’t tell the truth, Tori stood up. “We both go to school here, it’s not going to be much fun if we’re fighting all the time.” Tori went to the other side of the room.

Jade listed off all the things that Tori was doing to avoid getting Jade into trouble and to break the vicious cycle. “You can’t be nice to me when I’ve been mean to you.”

“Try being nice to me sometime. Maybe that’ll work. Now, go off and do your Jade things.” Tori dismissed as she started scraping the wall again. She hoped that Jade would accept this as a new start.

Hearing the sound of another scraper made Tori look back to see Jade giving her a displeased smile as she scraped. Then Jade turned on the music making it feel more energetic in the room.

Somehow, they got Derek to join making him believe it was fun. They danced around for a bit letting him get distracted. Jade started pulling her away, and Tori let her. She didn’t want to stay there, and she needed to show Jade that she’ll put an effort in their friendship.

The two laughed as they made it into the hallway and out to the parking lot. It felt great to laugh with Jade. She had a cute laugh when she wasn’t laughing at someone’s misery.

“Thanks for saving me. Though, I feel like I’m going to get in more trouble.”

Jade shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll help you out.” She said with a flirty tone before facing Tori. “Do you want to know why I really did it?”

“You mean, you didn’t want to cause me suffering?” Tori said playfully trying to show Jade she didn’t feel too bitter about it.

Jade bit her lip before letting out a breath. “While we were rehearsing, I kind of realized I like you.” She received a shocked expression. “I just kind of wanted you to notice me.”

It threw Tori off. The big bad scary Jade liked her. The beautiful, intimidating Jade likes her. “How could I not notice you?” She smiled as she grabbed Jade’s hands. “You’re in my face a lot.”

Jade shook her head. “No, not that way. I don’t want to scare you. This will be easier.” Jade crashed her lips against Tori’s and pulled her close. Pulling away, “Do you understand?”

“What about Beck? You literally accused me of trying to steal Beck from you as soon as we met.”

“Beck and I aren’t a real couple. He’s my best friend. He keeps my parents off my back and I keep unwanted girl’s attention off his. After he found out, he told me that I need to fix it or give up on you.” Jade explained and finished looking at Tori with eyes filled with hope.

Tori had a million thoughts running through her head, but they were all clouded by the fact that Jade likes her. Jade really likes her. “So, all these mean actions were you trying to get my attention?”

Jade nodded sheepishly.

“You didn’t have to do that. You could’ve talked to me.” Tori said with a big smile. “So, uh, what now?”

“You want to get dinner?” Jade asked with a shy smile.

Tori couldn’t believe that Jade is a big softie. She has a rough exterior, but it seems that when you’re close to her, she is sweet and soft. “I’d love that.”

As they walked towards Jade’s car hand in hand. “Does this mean we need to hide this?” Tori made a gesture to their hands.

“Yes, my parents would not be happy to know about this. I’m sorry, I know that’s probably what you don’t want, but I-“

Tori cut her off by pulling her in for another kiss. They both smiled into it, trying to keep each other close. Pulling away, Tori looked at Jade. “It’s ok. I’m ok with that. The last thing I need is Trina going around yelling about us. We can do this in our own time.”

“Thank you.” Jade kissed her again. “Are you ok with Beck being my fake boyfriend still? My parents will get suspicious if I suddenly breakup with him.”

“It’s a good cover, but I don’t.”

Jade interrupted her. “He’s dating Alyssa Vaughn. I promise you, you’ll never see us do more than hug. He’s been rooting for you by the way.”

“Fine.” Tori kissed her roughly. “But only if you agree right now to be my girlfriend. I want to know you’re serious about being into me.”

“That’s a little dangerous, Vega. I was lying to you and made you into a violent person just a few days ago. I poured coffee on you. Yet, you’re asking me to be your girlfriend before our first date.” Jade teased her. “Yes, and I’m still possessive over my real girlfriend.”

“That can be managed.”

They made out in Jade’s car before they went to dinner. Both of them loved calling each other their girlfriend already. Their first date went better than they could have expected. Throughout the night, they learned about each other, Jade’s distant relationship with her parents and Tori’s remaining doubts about her talent.

When Jade dropped her off, they made sure they kissed each other goodnight. Then give each other hidden smiles when no one was looking at school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, sometimes, you get attached to an idea and you can't stop thinking about so you just keep building on to the idea. That's what this is. The tumblr groupchat encouraged this and I'm not really mad. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
